


Having Eames on Eames

by mykmyk



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, next big thing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames rubs his nose against Arthur’s and says, “Filthy things involving an Eames lounge. I’ve already read that fic.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God,” says Arthur.</p>
<p>“It’s called ‘Having Eames on Eames.’”</p>
<p>--- Next Big Thing, Chapter 44</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Eames on Eames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Many thanks to EGT for her permission to write this, I hope you like it!  
> Beta'd by my very special snowflake!

Eames’ skin was hot under Arthur’s hands and salty under his tongue. Eames himself was half-naked and spread under Arthur’s body. And Arthur was riding him in a steady rhythm, bracing himself on Eames’ shoulders.

Eames was watching him carefully, like he always did, no matter if they were having sex or talking or doing whatever else. He liked what he saw – Arthur with a blush on his face and  sweat on his neck, licking his lips and then licking Eames’ as if he wanted to compare the taste on his lips with Eames’ taste. Arthur going up and down, up and down, making Eames’ head spin. Arthur taking control.

Arthur rolled his hips and Eames begged him to do it again and again, and again, and please never ever stop. But Arthur only smirked and slowed down. Eames gripped his hips tighter and Arthur moaned. He was sure it would leave marks. But he didn’t mind. He liked Eames’ marks on him. He liked Eames on him (under him, in him, behind him, _with him)_.

“Bloody tease,” said Eames breathlessly, and Arthur laughed and moaned at the same time. Eames didn’t even know it was possible, but Arthur was the best with impossible things. So Eames kissed him.

After the kiss, Arthur started to move a bit faster because he liked to tease Eames, not to torture him (and himself, too).

Eames’ hands moved from Arthur’s hips to his chest, shoulders, face, hair. Eames’ hands were _everywhere_ but not in the place Arthur needed them most.

“Please,” he moaned.

Eames didn’t ask “please what”, because he exactly knew what Arthur wanted. So he took Arthur’s penis in his hand and stroked him lazily.

Arthur made a very pleased sound and Eames grinned. He knew Arthur would speed up soon and his moves would be more erratic and Eames just couldn’t wait to see his Arthur, being in control, finally losing the control.

Arthur was breathing heavily, his eyes opened and focused on Eames. Because he liked to watch Eames, too.

As Eames predicted, Arthur started to move faster and faster, his moves a bit sloppy because he didn’t have enough space. Eames tried to stroke Arthur in the same pace Arthur was riding him, but it was hard to focus when Arthur felt so good.

Finally Eames came and Arthur followed him after a few more strokes.

Arthur laid down on Eames, despite the mess he had made on Eames’ chest. He was too blissful to care.

“So I take you like our new chair,” said Eames after a while.

“I like _you_ ,” mumbled Arthur into Eames’ neck.

“More than the chair? It could be a bit confusing, having two Eames at home.”

“And now who’s ruining the afterglow, hmm? Stop asking stupid questions,” said Arthur and just because he could he bite Eames.

“Oh darling,” laughed Eames and kissed Arthur’s hair.


End file.
